


rain and mint

by orphan_account



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Jess Mariano is Bad at Feelings, Jess Mariano is Whipped, Kissing, Memories, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Swearing, THEY WERE IN LOVE OK, Team Jess, Unrequited Love, a bit of, enjoy, not rly tho sorry, oof, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: rory smelt like rain and mint and tasted like coffee and stargazing and walks along the shore at midnight.jess loved rory gilmore, and he never stopped.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	rain and mint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the boy who doesnt know](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+boy+who+doesnt+know).



> hi guys!!  
> this is my first time posting this,, pls be kind  
> i hope you like it, my writing isnt the best but im lowkey proud of it  
> it isnt beta read so all errors are mine, if there are any pls tell me in the comments and ill fix them!  
> some stuff happened so i decided to rant write lmfao,,  
> enjoy!!!!

_she smells like lemongrass and sleep_

rory smelt like rain and mint, a strange combination but smelt so _her_. jess remembered hugging her, the two of them on the couch of her house or luke's apartment, inhaling her scent.

_she tastes like apple juice and peach_

rory tasted like coffee and sitting under the stars and walks along the beach at night. he remembered how he kissed her feverishly for the first time at sookie's wedding, trying to live in that moment forever before she ran away. 

_oh, you would find her in a polaroid picture_

jess had snapped a photo of her in the bookstore, her eyes closed, caught mid laugh. he kept that photo in his wallet.

_and she means everything to me_

rory smelt like rain and mint and tasted like coffee and stargazing and walks along the shore at midnight. rory was jess's rock, the only person that actually forgave him in this stupid world. she was the only person that would fill in the margins in a book and correct his grammar and hug him from behind after he got into a fight with luke and kiss him and whisper, "it's okay," into his ear.

_and i'll be okay admiring from afar_

jess remembered when he moved to stars hollow, a stupid, quiet, tiny town in the middle of connecticut. he remembered meeting rory gilmore for the first time - beautiful blue eyes and a contagious smile. 

"don't i look trustworthy?" she had asked him when they first met, standing in her room. 

_yes_. he thought to himself as she blinked up at him through long lashes. he chose to reply with "maybe." 

"okay, good, let's eat!" she said cheerfully, practically skipping out the room with a bright smile.

_fucked_ , jess thought, grabbing a beer bottle from the fridge. _i'm so fucked._

_cause even when she's next to me we could not be more far apart_

"jess, is that you?"

he cursed himself mentally. what the fuck was he doing?

"jess, i'm pretty sure it's you, and i'm pretty sure you've been calling and not saying anything, but wanna say something."

he remained silent, holding his breath.

_a little longer_ , he pleaded. _just let me listen to your voice a little longer._

"hello? you're not gonna talk, fine, i'll talk. you didn't handle things right, at all."

_i know._

"you could've talked to me, you could've told me that you were having trouble in school and weren't gonna graduate and that your dad had been there-"

_i_ _know._

"you didn't! and you ended up _not_ taking me to my prom, and not coming to my graduation, and leaving again without saying goodbye _again_ -"

_i'm sorry. i'm sure you would've looked beautiful in your prom dress. you always look beautiful._

"-and that's fine, but that's it from me! i'm going to europe tomorrow, and i'm going to yale, and i'm moving on! i'm not going to pine. i hope you didn't think i was going to pine, okay?"

_i can't believe you're going to yale. 22.8 miles from stars hollow. i'm so proud of you._

"i think- i think i may have loved you, but i just need to... let it go." 

_don't. please, stay with me forever._

"so..." her voice cracked.

_don't cry. don't cry over me, i'm not worth it._

"that's it, i guess. um- i hope you're good, i want you to be good, um, okay, so, goodbye."

_don't go._

"that word sounds really lame and stupid right now, but there it is. goodbye."

there's a click on the other end, and jess clenched his jaw. his eyes stung.

"goodbye." he said to no one. 

_and she tastes like birthday cake and story time and fall_

she ran from him.

they chased each other through the town square, yelling at each other - jess yelling at her to stop, rory screaming about how it was her town and she got to run away this time. 

he caught up, grabbing her arm. 

"you know," she spat, "i have actually thought about this moment, a lot. what would jess say to me if i ever saw him again? i mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? and then a year goes by, no word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right?"

her words stung, but it was true.

"i have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred great last parting lines, and i have to tell you, i am actually _very_ curious to see which way this is going to go!" 

he couldn't argue with that. he thought about her a lot too.

"could we sit down?" he asked breathlessly. 

"no, you wanted to talk, so _talk_! what do you have to say to me?" rory snapped. 

the moonlight reflected through her blue irises, short hair messy from the run. her cheeks were red, and- and she was beautiful, so goddamn beautiful.

he was panting, adrenaline pumping through his veins. it had been a year since he left stars hollow, a year since he last pressed a kiss to rory's forehead and hugged her to his chest and laughed with her. he missed her - god, he missed her, and there she was, right in front of him.

"i love you."

there it was. 

there were no fireworks, no "i love you too!", no cheering and confetti as they embraced and kissed.

instead, jess ran.

 _idiot, idiot, idiot._

he started up the car and drove away.

_but to her i taste of nothing at all_

rory smelt like rain and mint and tasted like coffee and stargazing and walks along the shore at midnight. rory was the sun and he was the planets spinning around her. 

rory started to love him.

rory stopped.

jess started to love her.

he never stopped.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> welp,, hope u liked it  
> listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpg3gtwepSs)  
> read the comments theyre sad and made me cry  
> follow my twt [here](https://twitter.com/indanland)  
> pls leave me kudos and comments  
> ill see you in whatever thing i post next,,, bye <3


End file.
